phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Empire
|image = Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet singing.jpg |caption = Stormtrooper Candace singing with Buford and Baljeet as backup |band = Stormtrooper Candace, Stormtrooper Buford, Stormtrooper Baljeet |band2 = Candace, Baljeet, Buford and Danny Jacob |album = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars |released = July, 22nd 2014 |performed = |genre = Rock |label = |runtime = 2:01 (Episode) 2:14 (Album) |before = Cool (Candace) Summer All Over the World (Buford and Baljeet) Tatooine (Danny Jacob) |after = Rebel, Let's Go! (Candace, Baljeet and Buford) |video = }} is a song performed by Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Part of it was shown during Disney XD's summer preview. Lyrics Candace: Ever since I was young, You know, I hated dissension. Among my peer group, It caused a whole lot of tension. When the other kids were slouching, I would stand at attention. And I've always looked so good in white. Now I'm a bad mamma-jamma And I rock a mean helmet. If I see a rebellion Then you know I'm gonna quell it. I'm a certified, full-blown, Armor-wearing zealot And it feels so good to know I'm always right. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you want to be, You get a 401(k) and your meals are free In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: I don't know but I've been told, The Rebels need to be controlled We'll round them up and put 'em all in stocks, But first we've gotta get Darth Vader socks! It's so not fair! I mean, why am I still on sock detail when Gladys from Accounting got promoted to Commander, and she doesn't even know how to hold a blaster? No, I mean, really, she failed that part of the exam four times. She held it backwards and upside down. But no, she's a second cousin of some midlevel Darth, and so she gets a promotion? What about me? If they would just open their eyes, they'd see that I've got everything it takes, I could be the stormiest Stormtrooper evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Buford: Ya feelin' better? Candace: Yeah. Thanks. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you want to be, You can march to the beat of conformity In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire! Gallery |name= }} Background information *Part of the melody of this song is based on the Duckworth Cadence used in the military. *This song was recorded with live horns. Songwriters Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:I